<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knight and the Dancer by Kabieee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616544">The Knight and the Dancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee'>Kabieee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dancer Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dark Knight Sylvain Jose Gautier, Established Relationship, Frottage, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I’m good. I just need to relax for a minute. Stay here with me,” he demanded softly, holding out his hand for Sylvain to take. The lancer smiled at him and pulled him into his arms, chuckling when the cold armor made Felix jump. The embellishments on his dancer outfit shook along his frame, settling with the man as he cozied up to Sylvain’s chest. “You know, this has always been my favorite suit of yours,” he mumbled, looking up at Sylvain with hunger in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah? Mine too, but because of this.” Sylvain gently brought up Felix’s hand to his left gauntlet, interlacing their fingers. He motioned to the soldered wedding band over his ring finger, the band that had Felix’s crest engraved on it. Felix flushed and rolled his eyes, laying his head on his chest and sighing. <br/>“All of your gauntlets have that.”</p><p>“That’s why they’re my favorite.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Knight and the Dancer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Sylvain's dark knight armor is sexy, right? Duh. Felix thinks it's REALLY sexy. I hope you enjoy this, they're in love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Felix!”</p><p>The swordsman’s head whipped to the right, Byleth’s voice reaching him through the chaos of the battlefield. The sword of the creator, shining eerily though the dust storm that had kicked up, was pointed towards Sylvain. Felix could see him struggling, fighting off the bandits with relative ease yet teeth clenched tightly in a scowl. It made Felix’s heart lunge in his abdomen, hands clenching tighter around the hilt of his sword. He jutted it up into an oncoming enemy’s chin and took a deep breath as he yanked it back out.</p><p>“On it,” he yelled at the Professor, giving him a thankful nod as he darted past him. “Sylvain.”</p><p>Sylvain, his eyes glaring at his enemies, softened when his head turned towards his lover on the battlefield. He knew it was the least appropriate time for this, but Felix’s collarbone could be seen showing out from under the shirt he wore under his dancer’s outfit. He knew the swordsman was still bashful about wearing it even after all these years, but it only added to the boost Felix got from his magic when he danced for him during a fight.</p><p>“Felix! Thanks, I appreciate yo—”</p><p>“Shut up and pay attention…” Felix grumbled, standing in front of his lover’s horse, his anxiety calming somewhat being next to them after not seeing Sylvain since the beginning of the battle. He looked up at him, his dark knight’s armor looming overhead like an iron mountain. Felix was glad that the flush to his cheeks couldn’t be seen by the other, his broad shoulders accented by powerful spikes. He remembered their morning together, helping one another dress in the quiet of their tent. Hungry, desperate hands had secured that armor, yet a frown had sat upon the swordsman’s face when anxiety about the day ahead halted his movements. Those same hands had grabbed into Sylvain’s hair roughly when they went to leave the tent, their lips meeting in a long, somber kiss.</p><p>Felix mentally kicked himself, trying to forget the way his partner’s hands had slipped down past the belt of his outfit, sliding down under the shorts beneath to grab his ass. Sylvain’s warmth had quickly enveloped Felix, pulling him close to his chest and whispering confessions of attraction and emotion into his ear. How he had considered stealing away Felix in the night, abandoning the fight against the Empire so they could run away together. Yet Felix’s peaceful beauty in his sleep had stopped him, Sylvain not wanting to wake him by scooping him up in his arms and betraying their friends and their country. Their breathless kiss after the fact, making their Professor call from them from the campfire due to their absence.</p><p>Sylvain’s eyes still looked at him just as hungrily here on the battlefield. It made Felix lightheaded, irritated, and desperate, cutting through his enemies as quickly as he could so it’d all be over with sooner. He’d already prepared his words for his partner concerning the protection he’d provided Felix when a bandit was just behind him, nearly about to kill him with a hand axe. He was… grateful for his lover saving his life, but it’d resulted in the lancer nearly getting hit by an archer’s arrow. They’d quickly gotten away after Felix killed the nearby bandit with a lightning strike and Sylvain the archer with a fire blast, but he’d prepared a speech for his reckless stupidity later on.</p><p>With a scowl on his face, he began his short dance. His arms spread out like bird’s wings, a faint glow at his fingertips as the magic coursed through him. He twirled around on the spot, clenching his fists tightly and unrelenting the angry look on his face while he looked at Sylvain. No matter how irresistible he looked on his horse in that armor, no matter the way his hair fell in his eyes slightly, he had risked his life yet again for Felix and it had scared the fuck out of him. Felix had yelled at him more times than he could count for doing such a thing, until he was hoarse in the voice and had tears streaming down his face.</p><p>As he dropped down, slowly dragging his hands up his one bare thigh, he could see a strange look on his lover’s face. It looked frightened and excited all at once, but it let Felix know his dance had worked. The swordsman brought himself upright and stomped over to Sylvain, standing on his toes to yank his lover’s face down.</p><p>“Watch yourself. Be <em>careful</em>, you idiot,” he growled, forcing him to look into his eyes. Those warm pools of honey, pools Felix would gladly sink down into and never leave, set a wave of calm over him that started in his face and filled his body to his feet. He bit his lip in guilt, feeling nauseous when thinking about yelling at him. His copper eyes blinked quickly as he fought the emotion welling up in him. With a huff he kissed Sylvain quickly and rested his head against his breastplate. “Please… please be careful, Syl.”</p><p>“I will, baby. I promise I’m coming back to you.”</p><p>“You better.”</p><p>**</p><p>Sylvain slid off his horse, wincing slightly at the pain in his hand from gripping his lance so tightly. It had broken more bones today than it had in a while, pulling muscles that had been overly relaxed during their recess at Garreg Mach. He knew Felix would yell at him for not training more, and damn it if he wasn’t right. Maybe he’d get up earlier on some mornings before council meetings to go a few rounds with him in the training ground… That way, he’d get to see the other get nice and sweaty before official duties, and he’d have to get clean <em>somehow</em>.</p><p>As the lancer went to put his weapon away in their shared tent, he heard footsteps behind him. They were quick, slightly angry, but anxious, nearly running as they closed in on him. He turned around to see Felix, nose bloody and hair falling out of the little ponytail he kept it in. His breath hitched in his throat as his hands reached out for him, shaking as he tenderly pulled him to his still armored chest.</p><p>“Fe, what happened—”</p><p>“Some asshole elbowed me,” Felix muttered in irritation, laying his head just so on his chest. Sylvain could feel him relaxing, yet his hands remained stiff on him.</p><p>“C’mon, let me patch you up,” Sylvain mumbled against his ear, tucking his falling hair behind it and opening the flap of their tent. He motioned for Felix to sit on their bedroll, fetching the small aid kit from a trunk that sat in the corner. Careful hands poured ointment on a small swab of fibers, sitting on his knees in front of his injured lover. “Shh… hold still.”</p><p>Felix grunted in pain even at the softest touch from Sylvain, grabbing onto his armored forearm and scowling as the other winced with a smile. “Watch it--”</p><p>“Sorry, Fe,” Sylvain apologized, bringing up his other hand to gently hold his head still while he wiped away the blood. With a warning glance, he stuck his pinky out and ever so gently touched his nose. “Does it hurt, baby?”</p><p>“Ugh… only a little,” Felix replied truthfully, touching himself with more pressure to confirm it wasn’t broken. It would probably just be sore, thankfully, but he knew he’d have to blow it to fully clean up and that was going to hurt like a bitch. “Thank you,” he added quietly, touching Sylvain’s hand softly as he rose up to toss the bloodied fibers away.</p><p>“You’re welcome. I’m sure Mercedes could get you something for the pain—"</p><p>“No, I’m good. I just need to relax for a minute. Stay here with me,” he demanded softly, holding out his hand for Sylvain to take. The lancer smiled at him and pulled him into his arms, chuckling when the cold armor made Felix jump. The embellishments on his dancer outfit shook along his frame, settling with the man as he cozied up to Sylvain’s chest. “You know, this has always been my favorite suit of yours,” he mumbled, looking up at Sylvain with hunger in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah? Mine too, but because of this.” Sylvain gently brought up Felix’s hand to his left gauntlet, interlacing their fingers. He motioned to the soldered wedding band over his ring finger, the band that had Felix’s crest engraved on it. Felix flushed and rolled his eyes, laying his head on his chest and sighing.</p><p>“All of your gauntlets have that.”</p><p>“That’s why they’re my favorite.”</p><p>The spikes of Sylvain’s tassets poked into Felix’s hips and stomach, making his hands clutch quickly around the gorget. The redhead’s eyes bore down into him, drooping into a half-lidded gaze. Felix’s knee had <em>involuntarily</em> gone between his legs, the one remaining soft part of him not covered in armor. His hair was somehow still perfect despite being on the battlefield, or perhaps just disheveled enough to make Felix’s heart beat quicker in his chest.</p><p>The swordsman traced his fingers over his breastplate, Sylvain’s already towering frame accentuated by the giant spikes of his pauldrons. He went crimson when his breath audibly hitched in his throat, making the lancer lick his lips with a small wink.</p><p>“Nothing compares to how you look in your robes, Felix,” he said quietly, armored fingers falling down to Felix’s waist. He wasted no time in slipping them down past the waistband of Felix’s shorts, but gently and carefully gripped his ass under the fabric. They squeezed him lovingly, gradually tightening until a muffled sigh fell out of the younger man. “You know… I’m sad your dance for me was so short earlier.”</p><p>“I might dance for you again later,” Felix mumbled, frowning as those gauntlets of his partner’s came around to the top of his groin, scratching lightly just like he desired. Sylvain’s lips were soon on his neck, teeth biting into the skin below his collarbone. His hands gripped his hips and held him against the lancer firmly, Sylvain’s possessive body language sending a spark of heat up the swordsman’s spine.</p><p>“You’re always too good to me, Felix,” he whispered, hungry hands gripping him sporadically as the desire built up inside him. His partner’s hurried breath alongside his own was warming him up inside his armor, but the want to see Felix wrapped around him in one way or another was making it hard to justify talking it all off. “Even when I’m reckless, even when I’m stupid on the battlefield. You’re always right here, waiting for me.”</p><p>“That’s because… I love you, you <em>idiot</em>,” Felix growled against his breastplate, low and quiet so nobody but Sylvain could hope to hear, but passionate enough that an idiotic smile spread out on the lancer’s previously serious face. “And no matter how <em>stupid</em> you can be, I’d die before I let anything happen to you.”</p><p>Felix shoved himself away from his partner, his scowl <em>slowly</em> softening. He pointed to the chair that sat next to the small desk in the corner of their tent, beads on his outfit shaking along his body. “Sit.”</p><p>Sylvain didn’t answer him, he just let his cocked eyebrow and teeth on his bottom lip answer for him as he clunked over to the chair. Felix internally shook when his legs spread out wide in front of him, accentuating his unarmored groin. He slowly walked over to the desk and lit the candle sitting there, illuminating the tent with its soft glow. His hand traveled over Sylvain’s spikes and he walked around him slowly.</p><p>“Would you dance for me now, baby?” Sylvain muttered, a visible bulge already in his pants. Felix stopped behind the chair and put his hands down on the other’s breastplate, nuzzling against his ear and taking a deep breath.</p><p>“I suppose. Since you didn’t get yourself killed.”</p><p>A soft chuckle could be heard from him, then the chair creaking as he turned around to the best of his ability. Felix came around to the side, so used to Sylvain’s antics that he wasn’t even startled when his hands pulled him into his arms. Their lips met softly, the cool temperature of his armor like heaven on Felix’s warming skin. “I love you.”</p><p>His words swam into Felix’s mind and immediately took up shelter, safe and sound as they tucked away into his brain. Felix insides felt like pure mush at the affirmation from his partner, making his hands soften around his face where he held him. Even against the cold armor he felt warm, felt at <em>home</em> despite their homeland thousands of miles away in Faerghus.</p><p>Felix lingered on Sylvain’s lips for a few more seconds, heart racing in his chest. He was sad to leave his scent, his embrace and his lap as he slid off and stood before him. A shadow was cast on the tent wall by the candle, and he had a brief moment of regret for lighting it. Anyone at the fire outside would surely be able to see him—</p><p>Sylvain blocked him with his arm and a smirk as Felix went to extinguish the flame. He huffed but only attempted it once more, giving up when Sylvain shrugged smugly at him and shook his head.</p><p>“I want to see you, baby.”</p><p>Felix glared at him but resumed his place in front of his lover, a stronger desire welling inside him to make him <em>wait</em>. He swayed on his feet, making the beads and embellishments on his outfits shake. Almost painfully slow, his arms came up to spread out beside him, raising one up above his head to send the movement down to his hips. He’d look around Sylvain’s eyes, at his armor, his hands, his groin, anywhere except the spot he knew the other would like the most. Felix too would only get more excited if he looked into the other’s warm honey irises, and damn it if Sylvain deserved to be a little patient that day. He was so eager to charge forth into the enemy, so Felix’s indulgence of their intimate desires could use some drawn-out delay.</p><p>Sylvain sat on the chair, barely allowing himself to breathe. Felix was so <em>beautiful</em> in the dim light of their tent; he was beautiful always, but there was a sense of hyper-fixating on his lover’s qualities in celebration of them living one more day. His breathtaking body merely bruised instead of bloodied, his hair disheveled and not laying out in the muck of the moor. Those limbs he worked so hard to train and tone taking a step back from the battlefield and instead filling the lancer’s heart, head, and cock. Intimate, selfish desires they both had for each other on display before they joined their battalions outside for a meal.</p><p>Felix turned around and moved his hips ever so quicker, hand sliding down underneath the skirt of the outfit and pulling so his right thigh was exposed. The chair creaked in response, followed by an audible intake of breath from his lover. He peeked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, regarding Sylvain playfully incredulously as he rose it over his ass.</p><p>“So easy,” he muttered, letting it fall almost instantly. Sylvain could be heard whining, making a smile cross over Felix’s lips. “What will you do when I…?”</p><p>Felix kept swaying his body but reached down below the skirt and teased the waistband of his shorts, glancing back at Sylvain as he went. He made short work of sliding them to his knees, but bent over agonizingly slow so the fabric cascaded over the curve of his ass.</p><p>“<em>Felix</em>,” Sylvain growled, gauntlets scratching against the wooden armrests. The swordsman slipped his legs out of the shorts and, still bent over, tossed them lazily to the ground. He stood back up and turned to face his partner, smiling because the skirt and side piece still covered his groin but showed off his toned legs beneath.</p><p>“Sylvain,” he answered him, softly dancing as he walked closer to him. Just close enough that his arms couldn’t reach him without Sylvain leaving the chair, which Felix absolutely wasn’t going to allow. Close enough that the skirt could whip against his legs as he danced for him, which is what he’d indeed asked for the in the first place.</p><p>Felix tugged at the neckline of the shirt underneath his outfit and twisted around as he pulled it up, finally looking into Sylvain’s eyes as he removed it. They stayed locked together, honey and copper unwavering in the dim light of the tent. The beads on the shirt rattled when they hit the floor, the only other sound in the room being the intense breathing of the lovers. When the garment was off and only the skirt and top piece remained, Felix tiptoed over to Sylvain’s lap and bent down once more.</p><p>“Beautiful,” was all the lancer could manage to breathe out, voice raspy and full of want. Felix smiled softly at him and climbed up onto his lap, his own breath hitching in his throat as his lover growled against his bare chest. His armored arms went around his waist and pulled him close, chest heaving below him and gauntlets digging into his ass beneath the skirt. “Keep dancing for me, baby.”</p><p>Felix tightly clutched his husband’s thighs with his own and spread his arms out, placing them on the back of the chair and leaning into Sylvain’s face. He rocked his body up against his armor, hovering over his groin so their bodies barely met there. Felix smirked when Sylvain only grabbed him more desperately; he could feel the self-control he was putting into not grabbing Felix’s hips and slamming them down onto his erection in his pants. But his pitiful grunting and warm breath against Felix’s cheek were only accelerating the swordsman’s loss of restraint, wanting nothing more than for Sylvain to unzip and let it free for both their benefits.</p><p>The swordsman took a long, deep breath, looking down into his husband’s eyes with love. He loved this man, no matter how angry he made him with his cavalier attitude towards his own mortality at times, how recklessly he charged to Felix’s defense if he was ever in trouble. They’d solidified their childhood promise with real wedding vows months before in a hidden glen in the forest, their marriage witnessed by only their closest friends and their union pronounced by their former Professor. It was these vows of love and devotion that would keep him by Sylvain’s side until their final breaths.</p><p>He gave him a soft kiss on his lips, fingers going up into his hair and pulling as the lancer deepened it. Sylvain’s gauntlets held him so strongly, the metal Felix’s only hope for cooling down. He scooted back on Sylvain’s lap and let his hands travel down to the zipper of his pants, expertly pulling it away so he could undo everything underneath the breastplate of his armor. With a tender hand he pulled his cock free, shuddering when he realized he was fully hard without barely touching him. Felix flushed crimson with desire as he came forward and moved the side piece of his skirt to fully reveal his own erection, making a low growl fall out of the redhead’s mouth.</p><p>A deep, wet kiss was exchanged between them as Felix took them both in his hands, pressed up against one another in the small amount of room in between their bodies. His husband’s larger, girthier cock lit his body on fire, rubbing so excellently against his own. Felix desperately wanted it inside him, wanted to wrap himself around his dark knight armor but hold on to his husband in the softness of his hair. But first, they’d earned this, a carnal exchange of desire before having to keep their voices down in their shared tent.</p><p>“F-Fuck, Fe,” Sylvain breathed out, grabbing Felix’s hair with one hand and his ass with the other. His cheeks quickly rivaled his locks when he could feel him thrusting up into his hands, small whimpers pouring frantically out of his mouth at the resulting pleasure. He wished he could assist, but he lightheartedly cursed his husband’s desire to fool around while still in his armor.</p><p>They’d tried it before, and it hadn’t been as pleasurable as they’d imagined.</p><p>All he could do was sit there and let Felix do whatever he wanted; his beautiful, perfect husband left to his own desires on his lap.</p><p>“I… I <em>want you</em>, Syl,” Felix moaned out, eyes shut lightly but head falling back as he gasped.</p><p>“We’d have to move to the bedroll, babe…”</p><p>“Carry me there.”</p><p>Yet his hands didn’t move from their cocks, which both leaked onto the metal around his wrists. Felix leaned forward and shoved his tongue in Sylvain’s mouth, breathing hotly against him as his thighs shook around his armored legs. He only stopped when his powerful partner could be felt standing below him, arms holding him up under his ass. When Sylvain laid him gently down on their bedroll, he squirmed on the blanket and watched as he went into their trunk to procure a vial of oil.</p><p>“One more dance while I get you ready for me, Fe?” Sylvain whispered, easing down onto his knees in front of him and removing his gauntlets. Felix was sad to see them go, but seeing one of his husband’s hands go down to his cock to stroke was a much better view.</p><p>Felix gracefully brought his legs up into the air and moved them around, creating shapes and fluid movement with them while his arms moved down on the blanket. His back arched as an oiled finger was pressed up inside of him, a soft moan spilling out of his lips as he jutted his hips down around Sylvain. He brought his calves down around his neck, dragging his hands down his torso in agony as the other began to move inside him.</p><p>“Ahhn—goddess, Sylvain, m-more, please,” he breathed out, reaching up into his hair and finally letting it loose out of the tie.</p><p>Sylvain took a sharp intake of breath in response, frustrated because he couldn’t lean down to bite or suck on his husband like he wanted to. He pumped the other’s cock lovingly, chest heaving beneath his breastplate. Fucking him with his fingers felt like heaven, finally free to enjoy Felix’s warmth and softness and not be hindered by metal. He wished he could be down on the bedroll with him, sucking his cock almost to the point of cumming while he prepped his ass.</p><p>“Another,” Felix whined beneath him, slamming his ass down around his lone middle finger inside of him. Sylvain would normally get up to three inside him before fucking him, but he could tell Felix had lost all sense of pacing and was going to demand him sooner. Sylvain chuckled when he followed that up with “<em>you</em> should have had to wait longer, but I <em>cannot</em>.”</p><p>“As you wish, my love,” Sylvain responded, pulling out and abandoning Felix’s cock so he could oil up another finger. Felix huffed and rolled his eyes as he took it over himself, stuttering out Sylvain’s name when his fingers wrapped around himself.</p><p>Sylvain’s middle and ring fingers fucked in and out of the swordsman, both their breaths growing more ragged and desperate in their chests. Felix writhed so beautifully below him, beads of his dancer’s outfit shaking along with every movement. The fabric of his skirt spread out below him like a backdrop, beautiful pale legs remarkable on dark blue silk.</p><p>“I want you up here,” Sylvain growled, eyeing a few beads of precum out of Felix’s erection. He roughly yet lovingly pulled his wrists up to make him sit, slamming his hungry lips against the others. He bit them, licked and sucked, not letting go as Felix became putty in his grasp. Felix reached for the oil and managed to spread it on his strained erection, which was fully upright thanks to the small area of freedom it had from his pants. As he oiled him up he whimpered, desperate to wrap himself around Sylvain.</p><p>Felix breathed out Sylvain’s name as he was turned around, eagerly wrapping his fingers at the base of his husband’s cock. Sylvain slipped one hand underneath Felix’s left side, gripping his thigh before gently moving to his erection. The swordsman guided the head of his dick to his entrance, taking a few deep breaths before pressing it inside him. The couple gasped, Sylvain’s right arm hugging around Felix’s stomach and gripping him as he bit down into Felix’s shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s it, baby, you take me so well,” Sylvain muttered into his ear, biting down on it and pumping Felix slowly. Felix fell and rose over Sylvain’s erection, only taking him halfway before coming back up to stretch himself.</p><p>“S-Sylvain—” Felix couldn’t even manage words, desire making him stupid as his husband’s armored arm hugged around his stomach yet soft fingers gently pumped him. He was seeing stars from his girth, already dreading when they’d finish and Sylvain would leave him achingly empty. He so desperately wanted to make it last, but Sylvain’s panting in his ear was quickly shooting him up to the heavens.</p><p>“My love,” Sylvain whispered, giving Felix’s neck a long kiss. He slowly moved his hands to Felix’s hips, peppering his neck and shoulders with smooches as they took hold and got secure. “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby. My love, my Felix… You make me so happy, Fe; I am the luckiest man in the world to be loved by you.”</p><p>Felix’s head fell happily back onto the pauldrons of Sylvain’s armor, eyes closed happily as he squeezed him. They fluttered open to smile at the other, neck stretching up to kiss him.</p><p>“Show me, Syl.”</p><p>Sylvain nodded and kissed him back, adjusting himself once more on his knees and spreading them out. He gripped Felix and began fucking up into him, nearly breathless despite only been inside him a few moments. He thrusted his cock up into him, not even making it into the base yet Felix was a stuttering, moaning mess around him. Sylvain panted into his ear, nuzzling his nose against Felix’s sweaty skin. He was so tight, so snug around him, yet his husband managed to clench around him tightly with his muscles and rock his ass down around him. Sylvain didn’t even have to hug around his stomach to keep him close; Felix was pressed back against his breastplate like it was part of him.</p><p>The lancer grunted in appreciation as Felix began pumping himself, feeling spoiled yet again by the other man. His toned arms flexed and massaged his erection beautifully, nearly making Sylvain pass out. He was nearing overstimulation, Felix’s tightness around his cock, his irresistibly sexy moans filling his ears, and his free hand tightly clenched in Sylvain’s hair. He bounced on his lap quickly, the sounds of skin slapping against skin hurtling him to the brink.</p><p>“F-Fe, baby—I’m going to cum; I’m going to fill you up with my cock,” his voice was low and powerful at Felix’s ear, hands gripping into the swordsman’s hips hard enough to bruise. “But I’m not cumming unless you cum with me, baby. Ahh—hahhn, f-fuck, Fe…” Felix had arched his back against him and moaned out loudly into the air around them, his hips slamming down onto Sylvain’s lap. “Cum with me baby. Can you d-do that?”</p><p>“Y-yes, fuck me,” Felix pleaded, voice quiet and desperate alongside his loud moans of pleasure. Sylvain slapped his ass on the side and leaned forward as best he could, arm resuming its rightful place around Felix’s stomach. He gently squeezed his balls and whispered his name in his ear, every word accentuated by a gasp or moan. This barely lasted two minutes before Felix’s hand threw itself over his mouth and his eyes shut tightly, body squirming uncontrollably on his husband’s lap.</p><p>Felix nearly cried out from the love and pleasure coursing through him, grip on Sylvain’s hair probably enough to rip it out. His entire body caught fire as the tightly rung coils in his stomach sprang to life and he spilled out onto the lancer’s hand, heart pounding viciously in his chest when Sylvain’s thrusts became rough and sporadic. Felix slammed his ass around his cock and heard him cumming, an almost eerie quiet taking over the redhead as he finished. His breath remained ragged, bordering on desperate and whiney as Sylvain gently lowered Felix to their bedroll and grabbed his hips. His lasts few thrusts were long, deep, but gentle, hands easing up on his husband and squeezing him softly.</p><p>Felix sat back up and crawled up onto his husband’s lap, kissing his face and lips gently in lieu of cuddling like they normally did. Sylvain wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his nose into Felix’s neck as he caught his breath.</p><p>“Next time… we’re taking this off first,” he chuckled, gazing up into Felix’s beautiful eyes and smiling.</p><p>“Sure. We’ll see if you have the patience, Gautier.”</p><p>His angry speech long forgotten, he helped Sylvain out of his armor. Just a few more moments in each other’s arms wouldn’t hurt, so they snuggled up on their bedroll in the peace and quiet of just each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>